On the wheel then
by Jordooon
Summary: A story about me getting a chance encounter with William Turner when taken onto his ship.Elizabeth doesnt exsist in this story so dont get mad saying that hes cheating on her.


I opened my eyes. I was surrounded by water. Water all around.

A murky green and blue water.

Where am I? I thought to myself. It was so calming and relaxing.

The water cold on my skin. But with a sense of warmth.

But then a thought came to me.

I cannot breathe.

I began to panic. Thrashing my arms. Looking upwards. Trying to find surface.

All of a sudden I felt hands on my waist. I was floating up. Towards the light.

* * *

I was gasping for air. I tried to open my eyes. But the sun was so bright. It burned. 

"Are you okay"?

I heard a voice of a man asking me.

I squinted my eyes open trying to see the speakers face. It was blurry at first but finally came into focus.

He was an extremely good looking man. His long dark brown hair rest a little past his shoulders. His eyes . Bright Brown they were. His tan face shone in the light. He was wearing a green bandana covering his forehead.

He smiled at me.

His smile made my heart melt.

I replied with a weak smile and then all I could see was darkness.

* * *

I woke up. I was in a bed with silk sheets. Dark red. Candles burned on the bedside table next to me. 

I was dressed in a warm night gown.

The room was rocking back and forth.

I must be on a ship. The thought came to me.

I felt a damp cold towel lift onto my forehead and then off again.

I turned toward the person sitting at the edge of the bed.

It was him.

He smiled at me yet again.

My heart fluttered.

"How did I get here?" I asked my rescuer.

He paused for a second. Let out a small sigh.

"You must not know how to swim" he said with a small laugh at the end.

I smiled back. "You are right. I can't swim" I replied.

"Well then it's a good thing I was there…to…um..save you" he told me. Looking deep into my eyes.

We kept our stare for a few seconds and then broke it. Awkwardly.

"Did you dress me" I asked him with a kind of curiousity.

"Well I couldn't let you catch a cold in that dreadfully freezing wet dress of yours" he told me lifting his eyebrows up in a cocky extremely sexy way.

"My name is William Turner" the man said holding out his large well groomed hand.

"Im Jordyn" I said grinning. I lifted my hand as well. Will took my hand and shook it.

The touch was electrifying. My mind was racing. His palm was sweaty. Our hands loosed and fell.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes and then he stated

"You must be starving" he asked me with concern.

"I could eat" I told him. Neglecting the fact that I was extremely hungry.

"Do you want me to get you something" he said looking sympathetic.

"I will come with you." I told him. I didn't want to be alone. And I didn't mind his company at all.

"Ill meet you outside" he half whispered half sighed.

He got up and left the room. A sliver of light shone through the half open door.

I got up out of the bed. I was weak. I could barely stand. But I managed to lift myself onto the floor and started taking little steps. After that it became much easier. I limped weakly to the door and pulled it open.

All I saw was glimmering brown wood. All around me. Some places tarnished. Others looking bran new.

He was standing out on the deck near the bow of the ship. Looking out at the vast Caribbean ocean.

It was so beautiful. I walked up to him.

My dress was blown by the wind. My blonde hair flailing in the breeze.

I walked up to him.

He looked my direction. We caught each others stare. He looked me up and down and then grinned.

"You are so beautiful" he told me in awe.

I smiled slightly and walked up beside him and put his hands on the edge of the massive ship.

"Nice boat" I told him.

"Ah _The Flying Dutchman_ , she's great" he stated while rubbing the ships arm with one hand.

And then he looked at me. I turned to him. My green eyes were getting lost in his brown ones.

"You have gorgeous eyes" he told me moving a piece of my hair out of my face and tucking it neatly behind my ear.

"I can't complain about yours either" I said very discretely.

He leaned in. As did I. Our faces were getting closer and closer.

Soon he was so close to me I could feel his warmth breath on my face.

Our lips touched.

Our lips locked.

His put his hand on my cheek. As we stood there kissing with the amazingly striking sunset behind us.

He let go of our kiss and looked down at me and smiled.

[end of chapter one


End file.
